Dancing Queen
"Dancing Queen" by ABBA ''is featured on ''ABBA: You Can Dance. This song was also leaked to be in Just Dance 2015. However, it did not appear in the final version. Also, it was found in Just Dance Unlimited files. Dancer ''ABBA: You Can Dance '''Dance Floor' The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, red tights & black high heels. Prom Night The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair, a pink and purple prom dress, gold high heels, a white flower bracelet and a silver tiara. Just Dance 2015 (Beta)' According to a leaked square, the routine was going to be a Trio Sing-Along routine. P2 (Lead) The lead dancer, a woman, has pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She is also in a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple. Her tutu turns cyan. P1/P3 (Backups) P1, a girl with mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She is also seen wearing a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and she is wearing a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, as seen in the leaked image. Her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. P3, also a girl, has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but there are no frills. Instead, a large purple bow acts as a belt around her waist. She is also wearing a flowing peachy dress with purple bows. She also has a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. 0000022a.png|P1 0000022b.png|P2 0000022c.png|P3 Background '''''ABBA: You Can Dance 'Dance Floor' The Dance Floor routine takes place aptly on a dance floor, with the music video for this song. 'Prom Night' The Prom Night routine takes place in a high school prom with a sign that says ABBA. Just Dance 2015 (beta) According to the leaked square and the gameplay found in the files, the routine was to be set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls. The scene would also change to that of a night scene. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves Dance Floor There are 3 Gold Moves for the Dance Floor version, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Fling your hands out. Prom Night There are 3 Gold Moves for the Prom Night version, all of which are the same. 'All Gold Moves: '''Raise your hands, then bow. Trivia *On ''ABBA: You Can Dance, this song has the most choreographies (2), plus a karaoke mode for this song, bringing the total to 3. * The lyric from this song is the namesake for ABBA: You Can Dance. The lyric is "You can dance, you can jive". *This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in Just Dance 2015. However, it's not present in the final game. * This would have been the second ABBA song in the main series after Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). However, it was not put in the final main tracklist. * Several files for the song were left on the Just Dance 2015's disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * In a tutorial photo showing the Just Dance routine, if you look at the background of the photo, it is in the style of Just Dance 2014’s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * According to the leaked screencap, Dancing Queen would be the first track to have a capital Q'' in the lyrics. * The ''Just Dance 2015 background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. Gallery 11262921 1625193507724541 1435330751 n.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' (Just Dance 2015) DancingFloorABBA.png|''Dancing Queen'' (ABBA: You Can Dance) (Dance Floor) DancingPromABBA.png |''Dancing Queen'' (ABBA: You Can Dance) (Prom Night) 179.png|Avatar 200179.png|Golden Avatar 300179.png|Diamond Avatar omgdancingqueen.png|Gameplay photo found in Just Dance 2015 files 11257592 911064335606577 1965381633 n.jpg ABBA 7.jpg|The Prom Night version Dancing Queen Proof.jpg|Proof from the Website Videos File:Abba - Dancing Queen File:Dancing Queen (Dancefloor) - ABBA ABBA You Can Dance File:Dancing_Queen_-_ABBA_You_Can_Dance References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Leaked Songs Category:Left Out Songs